neodrift_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Trix
Personality On the outside she tries to be a bitchy, sarcastic, badass. She doesn’t put up with other peoples problems nor does she care. She doesn’t get stressed very often or give into pressure. She does whatever she wants when she wants to. She calls herself an independent woman and she isn’t afraid to put people in their place. She doesn’t listen to hierarchy. In her eyes everyone is equal no matter what occupation, gender, race or age. Therefor even when talking to an adult or someone with a lot of power, she won’t obey them. Despite all this she is still soft on the inside. She can feel sympathy and she can care for others. She does have a warm heart, it’s in there, deep down. Backstory Becca grew up on the Upper Eastside with her family. They were pretty wealthy and both her parents were enforcers, working for the Megacorp. Her parents wanted her to be an enforcer as well and not stray to the lawless or runners way of life. Becca grew up civilized and protected, but she was also isolated. In her room she needed to do something to pass the time. That’s when she learnt coding and hacking. As a young teen she would work on her computer all hours of the day and keep improving her skills until she became one of the best. She hacked into small businesses and corporations. From those she played with their finances and messed around with their database and even shut down some company servers. She also embezzled money and she keeps it in a secret bank account, everything is succoured. Becca did all this under the name, 7R1X. Nobody knows Becca is 7R1X. She has kept her coding very neat and challenging to hack, it's almost impossible. Even if someone managed to find out something about her, they wouldn’t be able to track down her real identity. No one knows 7R1X's gender, age, what they look like, their voice, etc. They are just a well known hacker for doing illegal business. After this, Becca started working with a small group of hackers. Now she got paid to do what she already did on her free time. Her parents still think she is going to be an enforcer, and that’s what she keeps telling them, even though she never will be. Even though she is trying to take the Megacorp down, she is still making sure her parents don’t get hurt in the process and that they never find out what she’s doing. She does all of her hacker work in a little shack located in Old Downtown but she occasionally visits Japantown because of its easy access to parts and resources. Power Technology Operation Intuition The user has super human knowledge about computers and technology. For computers she can easily understand and do things like hacking, coding, programming, fixing bugs/viruses, cracking passwords. This knowledge also works when fixing broken tech. With the right tools she can fix machines, prosthetics, appliances, etc. Hacking: Phones, any light/temperature system, locked doors takes one turn. Surveillance drones, combat drones/robots, prosthetics take four turns. They will realize they're being hacked after two turns of being controlled Prosthetics: She can build and fix arm and leg prosthetics. Tech: Becca can make little earpieces, small video cameras, little pieces of machinery to help her communicate. Strengths Flexibility, Agility and Quick Thinking Weaknesses Close Combat, Strength Tech Miniature Laptop: Has all the functions of a regular desktop but it is portable and small, for hacking on the go. Tool Kit: For when she needs to fix broken tech. One personal laptop and one working/hacking laptop. Trivia - Loves strawberries. - Hates rude people. - Easily bored. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:OCs Category:Lawless